Uh Random!
by SlytherinMax
Summary: People being knocked out, Death to tepots, and some other stuff. Dedicated to Rustyspoons! Bwahahaha! Chapter 5 up! Crazy people come forth and give me ideas! I shall also put you in the story if that is what you Desire! Bai bai...
1. Meet Rusty

A/N: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Angel: I do own new pictures of 'Kura and Malik though!

Sakura: Story dedicated to rustyspoons! On with the fic!

* * *

Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Yami, Bakura, Ryou, Marik, Malik, Mokuba, Sakura, and Angel were playing softball and it was Yugi's turn to bat. When Yugi went up to home plate, he hit the ball as hard as he could; the only problem is that he didn't hit it hard enough. The ball hit Joey in the head really hard, knocking him out.

"Joey!" Angel yelled.

A few minutes later, Seto Kaiba was walking towards them so that he could pick up his little brother and his little sister. He was tempted to ignore the unconscious mutt that was lying on the ground, but his little sister bounced over to him and started pulling on his trench coat.

"Seto, big brother, you have to help Joey!" the girl cried.

"I don't have to do anything for the Mutt. Its time to go home, come on." Kaiba smirked down at the girl.

"But Seto! That's mean! You better help him or I'm staying here with my boyfriend!" Sakura said angrily.

"Who's your boyfriend?" Kaiba asked curiously.

"Um- Don't be mad at me ok Seto?"

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"Because, my boyfriend is Yami..." Sakura whispered and Seto visible twitched with anger.

"Y-Y-Yami?" he asked, trying to stay calm.

"I told you! You're mad at me now!"

"Hi!" a girl around Sakura's age exclaimed as she ran passed with a giant rusty spoon in her hands.

"Hi! What's with the icky rusty spoon?" Sakura asked.

"I'm trying to get rid of all the teapots! They are evil I tell you! EEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIILLLLLL!" The girl said as she ran away into the sunlight screaming, "Death to all teapots!" (That's you Rustyspoons!)

"Where is the mutt?" Kaiba grumbled.

All of sudden, a song started playing, the noise was coming from the sky, or, because they were right outside the building, Kaiba's office:

Well you filled up my head,  
With so many lies.  
Twisted my heart  
Til something snapped inside.  
I'd like to give it one more try  
but my give a damn's busted.

You can crawl back home  
say you were wrong,  
stand out in the yard and  
cry all night long.  
Well go ahead and water the lawn.  
My give a damn's busted.

I really wanna care,  
I wanna feel somethin'  
Let me dig a little deeper...  
No...  
Sorry...  
Nothin'

You can say you've got issues.  
You can say you're a victim.  
It's all your parents fault, I mean  
After all you didn't pick em  
Maybe somebody elses got time to listen.  
My give a damn's busted.

Well Your therapist says  
It was all a mistake  
A product of the prozac  
And your co-dependent ways  
So... who's your enabler these days?  
My give a damn's busted.

I really wanna care,  
I wanna feel somethin'  
Let me dig a little deeper...  
Naw...still nothin'

It's a desperate situation,  
No tellin' what you'll do.  
If I don't forgive you,  
You say your life is through.  
Come on... give me somethin' I can use.  
My give a damn's busted.

Well...I really wanna care,  
I wanna feel somethin'  
Let me dig a little deeper...  
No.. man... sorry...  
just nothing...nope  
you've really done it this time..

My give a damns busted.

* * *

"Um... Seto, what was that?" Sakura asked as her and Mokuba started to laugh at him.

"Nothing..." Kaiba answered.

"Kaiba, I didn't know that you listened to country music!" Joey said as he sat up slowly, rubbing his head where the ball had hit him.

"Its none of your business..."

"Seto, it's starting!" Mokuba exclaimed:

Boy you sure look good there standin' in the doorway in the sunset light  
Maybe I read you wrong thinkin' you could be my Mr. Right  
I was puttin' my heart and soul on the line  
Said you needed some time, just a little more time to make up your mind  
Well it's been long enough  
Time is up

Bye bye love, I'll catch you later  
Got a lead foot down on my accelerator and the rearview mirror torn off  
I ain't never lookin' back. And that's a fact.  
I've tried all I can imagine  
I've begged and pleaded in true lover's fashion  
I've got pride, I'm takin' it for a ride  
Bye bye, bye bye my baby, bye bye

Don't think all those tears are gonna hold me here like they've done before  
You'll find what's left of us in a cloud of dust on highway 4  
Baby what did you expect me to do  
Just sit around and wait on you  
Well I'm through watchin' you just skate around the truth  
And I know it sounds trite  
I've seen the light

Bye bye love, I'll catch you later  
Got a lead foot down on my accelerator and the rearview mirror torn off  
'Cause I ain't never lookin' back, and that's a fact.  
I've tried all I can imagine  
I've begged and pleaded in true lover's fashion  
I've got pride, I'm takin' it for a ride  
Bye bye, bye bye my baby, bye bye

I'd lost the game I guess  
I did my best to win the part  
Now I'm leavin' here with what's left of my heart.  
Bye bye, I'll catch you later  
Got a lead foot down on my accelerator and the rearview mirror torn off  
'Cause I ain't never lookin' back.  
You can count on that.  
I've tried all I can imagine  
I've begged and pleaded in true lover's fashion  
I've got pride, I'm takin' it for a ride  
Bye bye, bye bye my baby, bye bye

Bye bye  
Ooh baby  
Oh oh  
Bye bye, bye bye my baby, bye bye

* * *

"Damn! Who is messing with my CD player!"

"That's so cute Seto!" Joey squealed.

"What's cute?" Kaiba asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You are! You're so adorable! Those songs are by Jo Dee Messina, right?"

"Yeah... Stop calling me cute!"

"But you ARE cute! I could just kiss you! You know what? That's what I'm going to do!" Joey jumped up and ran over to Kaiba, and pressed his lips against the other boys.

'What the hell! I'm actually enjoying this!' Kaiba thought.

'Mm, Seto tastes good...' Joey thought absentmindedly.

When Joey broke off the kiss, Kaiba did the most unexpected thing, "Hey! I wasn't done yet!"

"Huh!" Was the question on everyone's lips.

"Seto, are you feeling ok?" Mokuba asked.

"I'm fine. I just want him to kiss me again." Kaiba answered.

"Not yet Seto. You have a teapot on your head." Joey snickered.

"EEVVIILL Teapots!" Rustyspoons screamed as she ran towards Kaiba and killed the teapot with her rust spoon.

"Don't kill Seto!" Joey exclaimed.

"He's not dead, just unconscious." the crazy girl said.

"Yes! Rusty! Over here!" Angel screamed.

"Angel! What's up? Have you attempted to kill Seto again?"

"Not yet! Sakura won't let me! Damn authoress!"

"Darn. Well, I have to go kill more evil teapots! Bye bye!" and the strange girl ran away again.

"That girl is weird." Yugi, Mokuba, Yami, Sakura, and everyone else said as they watched here form disappearing. Well, except for the poor unconscious Kaiba.

* * *

Well, Bye people! This story is for you Rustyspoons!

Angel: Rustyspoons is awesome!

Sakura: Hush...

Angel: I can't believe that you had her knock Kaiba out... That was so cool!


	2. Entering the giant teapot of doom

A/N: Yes, I'm back with a second chapter! Just incase, I'm telling you now, Ryan is Angel's new boyfriend in real life! Angel is my friend; he is now dating a guy named Ryan! I say something to this effect at the bottom to.

Angel: You are forgetting to disclaimer.

Sakura: Don't care.

Ryan: Fine, I'll do it! Sakura wishes that she owned Yu-Gi-Oh! but sadly, she does not. Me and Angel own Bakura and Malik pistures though!

Angel: 'Kura, 'Kura and Malik. No one said happy birthday to me yesterday!

Sakura: I did!

Ryan: So did I!

Angel: I mean the readers of the story...

Sakura: Poor, poor Angel. On with the fic!

Chapter Two

"That girl is weird." Yugi, Mokuba, Yami, Sakura, and everyone else said as they watched here form disappearing. Well, except for the poor unconscious Kaiba.

"Very, very cool though." Angel added.

All of a sudden, Rusty came running back towards them and stopped. Unfortunately, or in Angel's case, fortunately, she was standing on top of Kaiba; she bent down and picked something up. "I forgot my rusty spoon!" and then she ran away again.

"She was standing on top of Kaiba!" Angel screamed happily. "I love you Rusty!" he screamed as loud as he could, causing people to come out of their homes angrily.

"Ow... my head hurts... and so does my stomach." Kaiba groaned as he sat up.

"That's good!" Angel said excitedly.

"Quite be mean to my Seto!" Joey exclaimed angrily.

"Joey!" Kaiba exclaimed as he jumped on Joey, forcing them both to the ground.

"AAAWWW!" Sakura said as she started jumping up and down.

"Yuck! You're sick Joey! I'm sure you could find someone better than Kaiba! Kaiba sucks! Death to the evil Kaiba!" Angel screamed as he started running around in circles.

"Hello!" somebody exclaimed as he ran over to the group of people. He started blushing when he saw Seto and Joey making-out.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Uh..."

"Ryan! You're here! I thought you weren't going to come!" Angel exclaimed excitedly.

"I ran into a psycho girl yelling 'Death to all teapots!' Then she killed my poor coffee cup. I knew ye well coffee cup."

"Oh! That's the cool person who knocked Kaiba out! She's so awesome! Not as awesome as you though!"

"What's her name?"

"Her name is Rustyspoons but I call her Rusty. Yup! She let me attempt to kill Kaiba!" (If you don't know what I'm talking about, you have to read her story called 'Kaiba and the fan girls'! I love that story!)

"Sweet! Killing Kaiba would be a dream come true!" Ryan exclaimed as sparkles appeared around his teary eyes.

"Wouldn't it?" Angel said as him and Ryan snuck up behind Sakura and screamed, "Can we please kill Kaiba!"

"No! My Seto! ...I mean... my big brother! You can't kill Seto! Cause then I wouldn't be able to torcher him myself!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I want to torcher him too!" Mokuba said excitedly.

"Fine..." the two whispered sadly.

All of a sudden, an evil teapot landed on Malik's head, "Damn things!"

"Let me get it." Bakura offered as he banished the evil teapot to the shadow realm.

Then, Rustyspoons came running towards them, "Wow, the evil teapots really like you guys. Sis you see an evil teapot go by?"

"'Kura banished it to the shadow realm." Ryou answered kindly.

"Oh no! Now I must use, 'The Super Big Giant Rusty Spoon'!"

"Why?" was Angel's stupidly obvious question.

"Because shadow magic makes them stronger! You, Bakura, out of the way or Angel is going to kill me for hurting you!"

"Actually, I'd kill Sakura because she's the one making you hurt him."

"Oh. Well get out of the way anyway!" she offered, "I do not understand what I just said... That's just pitiful."

A couple minutes after Bakura moved, a teapot influenced by the shadow realm to make it as big as a two story house, appeared in front of them. But something was strangely different about this one. This one had a giant penguin that was riding it.

"Me and my pet have come to take over the world and steal your insanity!"

"Why do you want our insanity? Shouldn't you want our sanity?" Sakura asked.

"If I took your sanity, you would still be able to write these ridiculous stories. But, if I take your insanity, you will have no way of writing anything anymore!" the evil, insanity stealing penguin exclaimed.

"No! Our insanity!" Sakura and Rusty yelled at the same time.

When the penguin started sucking up everyone's insanity into the staff he had with him, Rusty sacrificed herself to save the others. As she lay on the ground twitching, Sakura ran over to her.

"I... will... be... ok..." and then, Rusty disappeared, never to be seen again.

/Not/

"If I took your sanity, you would still be able to write these ridiculous stories. But, if I take your insanity, you will have no way of writing anything anymore!" the evil, insanity stealing penguin exclaimed.

"No! Our insanity!" Sakura and Rusty yelled at the same time.

When the evil started sucking up everyone's insanity into the staff he had with him, Rusty jumped up with her rusty spoon and truck the penguin with it.

"Die you evil creatures!" she screamed.

When the evil penguin and the evil teapot started disappearing, the penguin yelled one last thing, "You haven't seen the last of us you insane people!"

The end.

Sakura: Just kidding! That's not the end! But I do need people to read and review! If you want to be in my story just say so, and specify if you are a girl or boy! We will be seeing a lot more of Rustyspoons in my psychotic tale of evil penguins and teapots being killed with the mighty power the awesome Rusty spoon!

Angel: Quite babbling.

Ryan: I wanted to kill Kaiba...

Sakura: To bad! Oh, by the way, Ryan is Angel's new boyfriend. They met at a club thingy or something like that.

Angel: We met at an amusement park on Friday you idiot!

Ryan: He's so cute when he's mad! Hey, tell Rusty I want to be in her story!

Sakura: Will do! As long as you leave me alone for a while.

Angel and Ryan: Bai bai! Well, till next time...


	3. Acknowledgment

Sakura: Here I' am again! The second chapter in one day! I had this idea after about an hour of submitting the second chapter. Remember I need ideas though! I will also putt people into my story! Just specify if you are a girl or a boy!

Angel: And if you want to be angry, happy, sad, and so on and so forth!

Ryan: You can even help us attempt to kill Kaiba! Sakura approved for attempts, but we still aren't allowed to actually kill him!

Sakura: On with the fic!

Chapter 3: Acknowledgment

"_Die you evil creatures!" she screamed._

_When the evil penguin and the evil teapot started disappearing, the penguin yelled one last thing, "You haven't seen the last of us you insane people!"_

When the teapot and its rider disappeared completely, Rusty fell to her knees, breathing heavily, "Killing the smaller ones can be a gruesome task, but it still only needs one person to do so But we need more people to kill the bigger ones like that. It will probably take more than one try, so I'm going to stick with you guys and you are all going to help me. Especially you Bakura. It is your fault."

"Oh no, the penguin stole Rusty's insanity!" Sakura yelled.

"Hold on." Rusty said as she started to glow with a bright purple aura. When the glowing stopped, everyone looked at her questioningly.

"What was that?" Ryan asked.

"That was my insanity building up! I' am now very much insane again! Woohoo!"

"Why were you glowing?" he asked.

"Because! I need to do that so that I can keep fighting these evil creatures. If I wasn't able to do that, I would be completely sane right now. But, as you can tell, I' am completely insane! Bwahahahaha! By the way, who are you?"

"My name is Ryan." he answered.

"That's cool! But, who are you?"

"My boyfriend! Leave him alone!" Angel exclaimed angrily.

"Yipes! Well, actually, he seems kind of sane. Let me check my insanity meter. If he is sane, he wont be able to help us because only insane people can destroy the insanity stealing penguin and the evil teapots!" she pulls out this really weird lookin' gadget, and points it towards Ryan. When the thing starts beeping, she takes a look at it, "Wow! His insanity is way off the charts just like mine!" Then she goes on to check everyone else. When she is satisfied that everyone is insane enough, she puts the gadget away.

"Is everyone insane enough?" Mokuba asked.

"No. You and Yugi aren't. The only insane thing about you two is your insane cuteness.

But that will have to work for now. We can train your insanity later. For now, we have to find out a way to defeat this giant menace! All teapots must die!"

"Wow... she is insane." Ryan whispered to Angel as he walked over to him and grabbed his hand.

"Told ya." Angel whispered back.

"Angel, Ryan, are you guys coming or are you just going to stand there staring at each other!" Sakura yelled at them from the end of the street where her and everyone else suddenly were standing.

"We didn't even know you left!" they yelled as they ran towards the others.

Then, they were off to devise a strategy for taking down the evil creatures.

The end,

For now...

Sakura: Wow! That was short. I told you, we were going to see more of Rusty! This is so cool! I have never updated this fast before! I'm really getting into this story! Seriously...

Ryan: You left us behind! Angel is so cute! Hold on!

Angel: uh... Well, we would make this longer but Sakura just blacked out and that is never a good thing! We better call her mom or something!

Bai bai!


	4. The Evil Queen Aelli Flame

A/N: I'm bbaacckk!

Angel: Me and Ryan will answer all reviews since chapter one.

Review responses- Chapter 1

**Rustyspoons-** Ryan: Yay! (also hits Kaiba on the head.) This IS fun!

Angel: Let me try! (Joins in the Kaiba bashing) Fun! AHH...! Wait... it's a girl? Kaiba's a girl!

Ryan: The penguin you idiot...

Angel: Thank you for reviewing!

* * *

Chapter 2

**xSwtlilangelx-** Ryan: Yes... random...

Angel: Very random indeed! Yes! You, a wonderful authoreeperson thinks this story is funny! As do I because it contains Kaiba torture!

Sakura: Update your story soon! I need more of it! I' am incomplete without it!

**Rustyspoons-** Ryan: You put me in your story! You put me in your story!

Angel: Why did it have to end so soon! I was starting to have fun! I guess that was a great chappie...

* * *

Chapter 3

**xSwtlilangelx-** Ryan: Yes, Penguins! They are evil!

Angel: Thank you for reviewing.

**Rustyspoons-** Ryan: Haha! Your bum was running away!

Angel: That is too funny! She is still writing! Yes! Sakura was just fine! She stood up too quickly and it made her black out...

**Aelli Flame-** Ryan: I have to disagree with you. Joey and Seto making out is disturbing... Please keep reading!

Angel: You shall be in the story!

* * *

Sakura: All of you who have reviewed, I hope you keep it up/it helps me believe in myself! Which of course these guys don't. They make me feel worthless. Guys can be evil sometimes. But then other times, these two act like girls.

Ryan: We can't act like girls! Girls go through things guys would never want to go through! You go through... 'weird' things... 'creepy' things. AND CHILD BIRTH! How the hell do you do it!

Angel: He has had to much coffee... Do girls realy go through all that crap? The closest I have ever been to being a girl is when my father got pissed off at me. I was five years old and he paraded me around a park in a frilly dress. Don't they know how disturbing that is? He even took pictures! He went all out though. Not just a dress. He out make-up on me and pierced my ears. He made me wear girly shoes and those frilly socks... I like my parents and all, but that was a little too far. All I did was mess with my moms lipstick. He didn't have to treat me like a girl!

Sakura: Um...On with the fic!

* * *

**Chapter 4- The Evil Queen Aelli Flame**

"_We didn't even know you left!" they yelled as they ran towards the others._

_Then, they were off to devise a strategy for taking down the evil creatures._

On their way to Sakura's house, well, actually it was the Kaiba mansion, they ran into a girl who was around Kaiba's age. When Kaiba saw her, he promptly hid behind Joey.

"Hi Seto!" the girl exclaimed a little too enthusiastically. This girl was dressed in a very expensive and beautiful wedding dress with a little blue rose by the collar on the left side.

"Who are you?" Joey asked with anger dripping from every word.

"I'm Aelli Flame! You can call me Aelli! I'm Seto's arranged wife!" the girl now known as Aelli exclaimed happily.

"This girl is insane..." Malik whispered to his boyfriend. (A/N: Angel: His very SEXY BOYFRIEND!)

"Isn't that a good thing, Malik?" Bakura asked, giving his boyfriend a small peck on the cheek.

"AAWWW! That's so cute!" Ryan and Angel exclaimed at the same time as their eyes grew wide and sparkly.

"Yaoi!" Aelli giggled happily. "As long as Seto is with Joey, I shall forever be happy! But you must do something first!"

"What?" Kaiba asked hesitantly as he peered over Joey's shoulder at the insane girl.

"You have to MAKEOUT with him RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!" She yelled, which effectively made people storm out of their houses with very large steak knives.

"Shut the hell up and stop yelling!" they all yelled at the same time as they advanced on the girl.

"TEAPOT!" Rusty yelled as a teapot came walking out of one of the houses and right in between the angry mob and the frightened girl.

"Why the hell is that teapot walking?" one of the strangers asked.

"The teapot is walking because the teapots are trying to take over the world!" Rusty exclaimed as she effectively smashed the evil creature with her rusty spoon.

"Hey! That was my very expensive teapot that I got from Tokyo!" another person exclaimed angrily as he stomped towards Rusty.

"You will understand soon why I had to destroy it. Seto! Give him some money so he can go bye something a lot better than a teapot!"

"But I don't wanna!" Kaiba whined, making everyone look at him in amazement.

"Seto, you must give him some money so he will stop flirting with Joey..." Mokuba whispered as he pointed to the man that was currently grabbing Seto's, Joey's ass.

"You fucking BASTERD! Get the hell away from him! I'LL KILL YOU!" Kaiba screamed as he charged at the man.

"Wait! I was just kidding! Please don't kill—TEAPOT!" the man cried as he ran away.

All of a sudden, a medium sized teapot appeared on Kaiba's head.

"Why do teapots keep landing on Seto's head?" Mokuba asked as he tilted his head to the side like a little puppy.

"Hello! You're ignoring me! I don't like being IGNORED!" Aelli exclaimed as she started glowing with a golden aura, (I love making people glow!) and her outfit changed from the wedding dress, to a beautifull black dress with a v-neck, Long flowing sleeves, and a slit in the skirt that went up to her thigh. (Angel's idea! Not mine! Alough, that probably would look pretty! I will try to find a picture of the dress I'm talking about and e-mail it to you. Unless you already knw what I'm talking about...)

"What the hell!" Angel exclaimed.

"I summon the almighty Lord Of The Dead! Anubis!" and with that, a very ugly man appeared in front of her.

"Didn't we kill him?" Yami questioned Yugi.

"I thought we did..." Yugi whispered sadly.

"It is just a hologram!" Rusty exclaimed, pointing to the duel disk lying on the ground behind Aelli.

"Wow... This girl is even crazier then I though..." Bakura whispered to Angel who blushed a fiery red.

"Y-Y-Yeah..." Angel choked out before falling to the ground, unconscious.

"Wow 'Kura, how did you do that?" Malik asked, thoroughly impressed with how easy his boyfriend had done something that he's tried and failed to do to many people.

"I don't know. All I did was say the girl was crazier than I thought, then he passed out." Bakura answered.

"That's weird."

"You two are not paying attention to me! I' am the Queen of all things evil! I shall rule the world!" and with that, Aelli disappeared and in her place stood a very deranged looking teapot. I'm serious, this thing was like, 3inches tall and-and... I don't know how to explain it. Rusty didn't even have to use her rusty spoon to kill it. All she did was barely touch the thing and it shattered into tiny little pieces, which then turned into dust and got blown away by the light wind.

"That was pathetic." Ryan giggled and then he finally noticed his dear boyfriend was passed out at Bakura's feet.

TILL NEXT TIME!

* * *

A/N: Wow... That was pretty short. Longer then my last chapter, but short none the less.

Angel: (Rolling on the floor laughing) Kaiba... had an... arranged... WIFE! That is too funny!

Ryan: What is going to happen next! I need to know! She won't tell us anything! She makes us wait and read while she writes! Help us Rusty! Help us get away from the torcher of Sakura!

Sakura: I don't torcher you! I'm the one that doesn't care if you guys make out in my bedroom!

Ryan: Hush!

Angel: That's a secret! You keep giving away our secrets! Aelli Flame, Sakura is sorry about the roll she gave you, but if you don't want a MAJOR part, she will kill you off. If you do want that MAJOR part, you will keep appearing and trying to kill my sweet 'Kura and Malik! Oh, and Kaiba.

Ryan: He's being a sexy butthead right now! I know, for 17, we sure don't act our age. We act like little kids. We'll, except for the kissing part, and the making out part. Heehee! That's my favorite.

Sakura: (Scared look on her face...) Um, well, Read and Review! Remember people! We authoreepeople need ideas from you wonderful reviewers! So please! All ideas are welcome! There is no such thing as a stupid idea! For this story is meant to be stupid! So bring forth the stupidity of your ideas! Flames are welcome! They will be used to light the path in my dungeon that contains any Yaoi hater that is stupid enough to read a yaoi story! Till next time!


	5. Aelli's Evil Plan

Review Responses!

**_Aelli Flame:_** Fun role! Yay! I'm happy! You are in this chapter to! I hope you like the fact that your name is in the title of two chapters! Super sugar shock? Triple S! Sounds fun!

**_Rustyspoons:_** Yes... deranged teapots. That's sorta right! They just like the warmth!

Sakura: On to the fic! Oh, before I forget, this CHAPTER and the last one are dedicated to both Rustyspoons and Aelli Flame!

Angel: Just get on with the story...

Ryan: If you stop talking she will...

* * *

**Chapter 5: Aelli's Evil Plan**

"_That was pathetic." Ryan giggled and then he finally noticed his dear boyfriend was passed out at Bakura's feet._

"Yes. Pathetic." Malik yawned, causing Ryan to start drooling and then fall to the ground next to his boyfriend.

"You did it Malik." Bakura congratulated, while snickering.

"What is up with these two? Every time we do something, these two just get wide eyed. They get that look in there eyes, like you get wh... Wait! Do you think...?"

"Think what?"

"You have a teapot on your head 'Kura."

"Are these things obsessed with landing on peoples heads or something!" Bakura asked angrily as he stuck his hand in his boyfriend's pocket.

"What are you two do...ing..." Sakura stopped herself then walked up behind Bakura and tapped him on the shoulder.

"What!" he asked angrily.

"You have a teapot on your head." She answered calmly.

"I know." he answered back as he pulled a spoon out of Malik's pants pocket and smashed the teapot that was snuggled into his hair.

"How did that get in there!" Malik exclaimed.

"Remember that time we went to the museum and I didn't have any clean clothes?" Malik shook his head yes. "So I borrowed a pair of your pants."

"That doesn't explain how that disgusting thing got in there!"

"I stole it. Remember?"

"From a museum."

"Yeah."

"You stole a spoon. From the museum."

"I already said that."

"Why the hell did you need to steal a spoon from the museum!" Malik asked angrily.

"I was bored and you said that I couldn't steal anything really big so I settled for this spoon. You know that 'empty' sarcophagus?"

"You mean the one that said there was a curse on it and if anyone touched it they would live their most horrible nightmare?"

"Yeah! That one!"

"I've had enough. You are so dead Ryo Bakura!" Malik exclaimed angrily as he started chasing his seemingly ex-boyfriend around the neighborhood.

"Uh. What happened?" Angel asked as he woke up. "Why is Malik chasing 'Kura around?"

"You shall have to find that out on your own my son." Rusty said, using her best Dr. Evil voice.

"Son? What son?" Ryan asked as he sat up.

"She is being crazy Ryan." Sakura answered.

"Follow your nose! Where ever it goes! To the flavors! Where ever they go!" Sakura turned around and looked at Rusty questioningly. Rusty just shrugged her shoulders and pointed behind her where a toucan was seemingly chasing something red and round.

"Ok." Sakura said amusingly.

"Where did Kaiba and the teapot that nobody destroyed yet go?" Ryan asked.

"Over here!" Kaiba exclaimed. They all turned around to see Kaiba sitting underneath a tree, talking to the teapot.

"Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?" Rusty asked.

"I think we are all seeing it." Joey answered.

_**

* * *

/The underworld with Aelli Flame/ **_

"Hm. Those brats won't know what hit them. Will they my sweet little Duke?" Aelli asked evilly.

"No my lady. They will not. I have our top teapot spying on them."

"You mean him?" Aelli asked as she waved her hand, making a small ball appear. The ball showed a picture of all the people in Sakurs's and Rusty's group, standing around the teapot. It seemed that the teapot was telling the group of his people's, well, fellow teapots, plans.

"That traitor! Do you wish for me to take care of him my lady?" the one named Duke asked.

"No. Let's see what he does first. We can get him to lead them right to us. Duke! How many times have I told you to stop that!"

"Uh... Sorry my lady. It's just a habit. I will try and stop."

"You better stop. I will only tell you so many time before I destroy you myself."

"Eep! I promise your majesty!"

"Good. As long as we have that cle-I said, 'STOP FLIRTING WITH DEATH!' One more time and you are gone!"

"Yes Ma'am! I'm extremely sorry Ma'am!" Duke whimpered. He may be the penguin that came from the shadow realm riding a giant teapot, but he's still a wimp who loves to flirt with the evil queens' boyfriend.

"I want you to go get the army ready. We will strike tomorrow night! Watch out Bakura. You will be the first to die! Bwahahahahaha!" the evil queen Aelli laughed excitedly. "God I hate this. Why do I have to do this? Why can't evil things just happen without me controlling them? I want a normal life!"

"Uh... Ma'am, they are still here." Duke smirked at the queen's embarrassment.

"Get out of here you idiots!' she screamed angrily.

_**

* * *

/Back with the gang/ **_

"So you are saying that Aelli is planning on taking Bakura out first?" Kaiba asked.

"Yes! That's right! Why do you people not understand evil talk?" the teapot asked curiously.

"Because we are insane. Not evil." Joey answered knowledgeable.

"Well that's obvious." The teapot whispered to himself.

"What was that?" Sakura asked, eyeing the teapot dangerously.

"Uh... NOTHING! I swear!"

"Why are we listening to a teapot?" Rusty asked, "Aren't we supposed to kill them?"

"This one is helping us be fore we kill it!" Kaiba exclaimed as he scooped the teapot into his arms protectively.

"Hey! Let go of me you filthy human!" the teapot yelled as it bit through Kaiba's hand, making him screech in pain, making him also drop the accursed thing.

"Hey! You are not supposed to bite my boyfriend!" Joey exclaimed as he took the rusty spoon from Rusty and hit the evil thing that bit his boyfriend.

"NNNOOOOO!" the teapot yelled before crumbling.

"Stupid teapots. Biting my poor Seto. Now he probably has some sort of teapot disease." Joey mumbled, more to himself then anyone else.

"We have to take Kaiba to the hospital!" Rusty exclaimed. "A teapots bite is almost like a snake's bite. Except, with a teapot bite, it doesn't kill your body. Just your soul. They transfer their power into the person from the bite. As soon as the 'poison' gets through your system, bye, bye person, hello human teapot."

"Can't we stop the 'poisons' flow by making his blood stop?" Angel asked hopefully.

"That means we would have to kill him." Sakura stated.

"We'll do it." Angel and Ryan said at the same time as they got evil glints in their eyes. They pulled short daggers out of their pockets and advanced on Kaiba.

Till next time!

* * *

Sakura: Evil cliffy! A storm is coming so I have to stop it their and get off my moms computer. 

Angel: Damn storms. Making us stop killing Kaiba.

Sakura: Who said you were going to get to kill Kaiba?

Ryan: Nobody...

Sakura: Well, anyways... I hope you like! Read and Review please! Bai bai! Till next time anyways.


	6. A Scary New Yami

Sakura: This chapter is dedicated to Princess Mika of the Shadows. Yay! Her review was my longest yet! Second is Rusty I think.

Angel: We are too lazy to answer reviews right now so... yeah.

Ryan: They are lazy and they won't let me do it either. So, thank you to all who reviewed.

Angel: Me and Ry-Ry love all you readers! Even if you don't review! 'Cause, at least we know that you read it!

Sakura: Can we get back to what I was doing?

Angel: Yes.

Sakura: Thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Sakura: That is all.

* * *

**Chapter 6: A scary new Yami**

"_Can't we stop the 'poisons' flow by making his blood stop?" Angel asked hopefully._

"_That means we would have to kill him." Sakura stated._

"_We'll do it." Angel and Ryan said at the same time as they got evil glints in their eyes. They pulled short daggers out of their pockets and advanced on Kaiba._

"NO! We aren't going to hurt him! Much... Yami, can you use your millennium puzzle to freeze his blood?" Sakura asked hopefully.

"I think I can. It might hurt your brother a little bit though. Is that ok?" Yami asked worriedly.

"Of course! Oh, and don't forget, we're going to the movies tonight!" Sakura exclaimed happily.

"Can you tell those two to stop fighting so I can concentrate?" Yami pointed towards Angel and Ryan who were currently fighting about something really stupid. Something about not wanting Ryan to leave or something.

"Ryan! Angel! Stop fighting!"

Yami then did this really weird thing and he started to glow a bright red. A minute later he stopped glowing and Kaiba was laying on the ground, frozen.

"I think I overdid it." Yami smirked.

"You are being so very... Teapot!" Tea exclaimed as a teapot trampled on her foot.

"I want to kill it!" Rusty exclaimed as she took her rusty spoon away from Joey and proceeded to bash the evil thing on the head.

"Hello!" a couple people exclaimed as they ran towards Ryan who was just pushed to the ground by Angel.

"What happened to you?" the seemingly nicer one asked with a smile.

"None of your business." Ryan mumbled angrily.

"He's just upset because I kicked his ass." Angel answered for him.

"What are your names?" Sakura asked happily.

"Mika."

"My name is Saz! This is my yami, Mika!"

"Hi!" Mokuba yelled.

"What are those things that are following you?" Joey asked.

"They are squeaky FLAMINGOS! See!" Saz exclaimed and then kicked one of the pink... things, making it squeak.

Everyone covered their ears to keep the really loud squeak from making them go deaf.

"The weird plastic pink flamingos." Mika sighed.

"Can we unfreeze Kaiba and then put him in a torture chamber for the rest of eternity?" Mika asked calmly when everyone got over the loud squeak.

"Uh... NO! Seto is my se... big brother! We will not put him in a torture chamber! Yu know why?" Sakura asked evilly.

"Why?" Saz asked as she took a step back.

"This is a torture chamber! We love to torture my big brother!"

"COOL!" Saz and Mika exclaimed.

**_/The underworld with Aelli Flame/_**

"Hm. It seems as though that stupid group has obtained two new members. Although, that Mika girl looks suspiciously like my 'sister'. What do you think Duke?"

"I didn't know you had a sister my lady." Duke replied.

"Not my real sister you dimwit! My sister! The one who helped me to rule the underworld!" Aelli exclaimed.

"OH! That sister! Yes my lady. She looks exactly like her." Duke said, sounding rather confused.

"You are an idiot. Why do I deal with you."

"Because you need to use us to take over the world." Duke answered happily.

"That wasn't a question you idiot! Now, Go get her! And bring her little hikari with you as well!"

"But Ma'am! What about that girl! What's her name again? Rusty! She has that... that rusty spoon! I will not be able to defeat it! Her and that spoon are way to powerful! Can't you send Seth!"

"Why? So he can go get himself killed! You know what an idiot he is! You will be the one to go and get those two girls!"

"But, My lady! They are much to powerful! Can we not wait until we train a bit more?"

"If you train, that gives them time to train! No matter what, they will always be more powerful then you! Now! Get yourself out there are bring those two to me!"

"Yes Ma'am."

_**/Back with the gang/**_

"What are we going to do now?" Mika asked, trying to hold down a yawn. "all you have done is sit here and fight."

"I didn't know you wanted to stay." Sakura said.

"We'll we haven't decided but we are staying fro right now." Saz explained.

"Oh. Ok. Well, we could go find some more teapots." Sakura suggested.

"That's a possibility. But didn't you want to save your friend?" Mika asked, looking down at Kaiba. "I never thought I would be looking down to him. Bwahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Hey! That's my laugh!" Malik exclaimed angrily.

"I don't care." Mika said calmly.

"Well I do!" Bakura said, standing up for his boyfriend.

"Well, why don't you just go screw yourself you little pipsqueak." Mika smirked when she saw the shocked face on the two evil yami's standing in front of her.

"Why don't you shut up!" Malik yelled.

"No."

"You little bitch!" Bakura seethed as he pulled his fist back to punch the girl.

"Ha! To slow!" she laughed.

"Damn. That girl is cool." Angel whispered.

"Yeah." Ryan whispered back.

"Ryan, I'm sorry I was being a jerk."

"Its ok. You're just upset. I promise I'll be back though."

"Ok. See you next week!"

"Bye."

"What are they talking about?" Mika asked angrily. "We were just putting on a little play and they ignore us! That is just rude! Were is that one going!"

"He's going to his grandmas house." Angel answered sadly.

"Oh well. Anyways, Let's Go!" Sakura screamed.

"Yeah! Let's kick some teapot... uh... Let's just destroy the teapots."

TBC

* * *

Sakura: That is the end of the chapter! Onto the next chappe!

Angel: We wrote our own stories! Under the name 'BakuraXMaliks Boys'! Please read them! I'm beggin' ya Rusty!

Ryan: There's only one chapter for 'Bad College Teachers' and 'Lost and Found Love' is a one-shot that...

Angel: SSHHH! Don't say it!

Sakura: (Whispering to Ryan) ...What's wrong with him...?

Ryan: ... I have no clue...

Angel: They're coming! Run! The penguins are coming!

Sakura: O...kay... See ya people!


End file.
